Session 26
Members *Alli *Eriden *Euphemia Waterspot *Lloyd Dragonsbane Timeline Day 59 The Adventure We begin our adventuring day in Thundercloud Tower. It was time to clear out the first level of the volcano. Heading back in, the party snuck up in the direction they heard what they thought were the last of the giants. A wayward Azer spotted them though, and the fight began. Sulfuria blasted away, and almost took Alli down. Eriden was next to take a beating. As the fight progressed, Sulfuria realized that she might actually lose, and called the giants from the next room. Euphemia changed the tide quickly with a wild magic surge, causing the giants to fall in love with her. The giants went after their young, and both groups beat each other senseless. From the north, two more young released their hell hounds and attacked. Sunbeams rained down on them. When the last four young giants barricaded themselves in the kitchen and surrendered, the fight ended. Fred, the last remaining azer, had barricaded himself in a storage room, he surrendered as well. Moving to the second level, Eriden came across a prison. Surprising a group pf Azer guards, the party tried to sneak in. Until Alli fell over, and drew attention to them. Lloyd shut down the hallway with black tentacles, and Euphemia disintegrated the two fire giant guards. The fight was quickly over. In prison cells, Eriden found Princess Moonshadow, a strange dwarf, a kender, an elven lieutenant, and some elven guards. The decided not to free Boldo the fire giant. Lloyd sent his owl ahead, and it scouted out a strange jungle room. The party thought it best to just leave the various reptiles alone in there. They also kept the dragonspawn locked in their cells as well. Curiosity got the best of Alli, and she checked on the 'Acid Bee' room. Everyone else decided to get away from there though. By this point Moonshadow had started trying to take over the party and began giving orders. Eriden quickly tired of her orders, and decided to follow a large talking ant. The ant led them through a strange insect lair to their queen. XP Current level: 12 Loot *5 amazing giant sculptures (750 gp each) *250 gp *Drinking Horn *Small bag of salt *Bracers of Archery *Potion of heroism *Potion of mind reading *Potion of invulnerability *Chime of opening Princess Moonshadow recovered the weapons and armor from her party, but as they all didn't survive, she offers some of their items to the party. If you want something from this list it is available, but any unclaimed items will go with her. *5 Fire Javelins - This javelin is a magic weapon. When you throw it and it hits your target, you can speak a command word to cause it to immolate, dealing an extra 1d8 fire damage. The immolation destroys the javelin and it cannot be used again. *10 Frost Arrows - Frost Arrows look as though they were made only of ice, though they do not melt. When the arrow hits its target, it deals an extra 1d8 cold damage, as the arrow creates a small amount of magical ice. The frost arrow then shatters *4 Charged Daggers - Charged weapons are a lesser form of magic weapon, being cheaper to craft and requiring less talent. They are created intentionally by hedge wizards and other lesser spellcasters, or they can be the result of a failed attempt at crafting a normal magic weapon. A charged weapon has 1d4 + 1 charges. The wielder can spend a bonus action to expend a charge. This activates the charged weapon for 1 minute, during which it is treated as a magic weapon with a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls. When all the charges are expended, it becomes a normal, nonmagical weapon. All loot added to the loot page.